


Lingering Feeling (At the Back of My Mind)

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison dies first, Emotional Manipulation, I felt physical pain while trying to rememeber to use the They/Them/Their correctly, Lydia is a mute Banshee, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nogitsune damages Lydias throat, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Then the twins, They/Them for Nogitsune, This Is Pretty Fucked Up, Uhhh i'm pretty sure there's other tags i could add but i can't think of any, first time writing this sort of stuff, fuck my life, i mean the Nogitsune is a warning in itself, it's a gift to their Stiles, no death scenes actually written but there is death, seriously AU, she's mute, this took me three to many days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Stiles noticed it long before anyone else did. He noticed that at the back of this mind, something lingered – something that felt off. Sometimes he felt random sensations or needs to do something that he found odd, like that fact he started taking late night walks. He doesn’t remember much about them the next morning, but he’d managed to get home and get ready for bed before sleeping, so it couldn’t be that bad… right?Then the dreams.Stiles dreams. Odd dreams. Dreams of random locations, some don’t even look anywhere from American or even modern day if the old style Japanese buildings and homes are anything to go by. But still Stiles tried not to think much of them – maybe it’s just an after effects of the whole sacrifice thing.At least that’s what he tells himself.





	Lingering Feeling (At the Back of My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, sooo yeah.

Stiles noticed it long before anyone else did. He noticed that at the back of this mind, something lingered – something that felt off. Sometimes he felt random sensations or needs to do something that he found odd, like that fact he started taking late night walks. He doesn’t remember much about them the next morning, but he’d managed to get home and get ready for bed before sleeping, so it couldn’t be that bad… right?

Then the dreams.

Stiles dreams. Odd dreams. Dreams of random locations, some don’t even look anywhere from American or even modern day if the old style Japanese buildings and homes are anything to go by. But still Stiles tried not to think much of them – maybe it’s just an after effects of the whole sacrifice thing.

At least that’s what he tells himself. Stiles knows it’s more than that but he can’t bring himself to care because soon the dreams take a turn, he tosses and turns as he dreams of a life filled with another language, places, and causing chaos, pain and strife.

He lives the life of someone who feeds off causing trouble,  _ literally _ feed off the chaos and pain created. Stiles can feel the phantom sensations and it feels  _ wonderful _ .

It scares Stiles, scares him so much he wakes up sharply, choking on his breath, a scream on his lips. He doesn’t understand, why despite the fear he feels and nightmarish situations, he loves the phantom sensations.

He has trouble falling back to sleep because he fears the more he dreams, the more he’ll crave those sensations in real life. He puts off sleep in favour of other things, things to keep his mind distracted. But then when he does fall asleep, his dreams have changed again, he’s himself but his actions are still the other person’s – like their wearing his skin.

The settings changed too, sometimes it’s places in Beacon Hills, sometimes he doesn’t recognize anything. That just worries Stiles more, yet he doesn’t breathe a word to anyone – he doesn’t want to. He’s scared of what others will say if he reveals that he  _ likes _ the feeling of causing chaos and pain for others he doesn’t know.

He spends several hours sitting in the bathtub when he realizes this, but at the back of his mind, that lingering feeling is reassuring; telling him that feeling like that is  _ fine _ . He knows it’s not, but the more that silent voice prods at him, the more he doesn’t care that it should feel wrong.

The lingering feeling feels pleased with his new mindset, Stiles doesn’t understand what the lingering feeling is but he doesn’t care – he doesn’t fear it. In fact, it’s silent voice often whispers things to him to help. Certain things at school he doesn’t really understand but then suddenly he sort of understands enough to figure out the rest himself.

Then a new girl arrives at school. The lingering feeling briefly rears its head at her but then immediately dismissed her in  _ distaste _ . Stiles doesn’t care about her but  _ Scott _ . It seems that whenever a pretty new girl turns up, Scott takes an immediate interest in her. It’s annoying, for him  _ and _ the lingering feeling. Stiles does find out her name is Kira from this though.

Stiles’ dad asks Scott and him to help him with a reopened case about a girl called Malia Tate.

Stiles suddenly had trouble reading, like at all. He can’t read and it’s terrifying when Lydia steps into an animal trap but he manages to save her from having her leg clamped down on by the metal teeth. But they do end up changing Malia, who was a coyote, back into a human so that a plus. Right?

Later Stiles can suddenly read again and for a moment the lingering feeling had a flash of amusement at the situation that had happened while he was unable to read.

Then there’s the situation with William Barrow, and the fact that Stiles is pretty sure he’s having blackouts now and when he awakens he’s in bed but his body doesn’t feel as rest as it should. Isaac was attacked by strange hooded figures and the lingering feeling bursts with anger and worry, Stiles doesn’t understand it.

Stiles finds himself feeling tired a lot recently, he doesn’t understand and it frustrates him into tugging on his hair but then the feeling is being leached away and the lingering feeling hums to him. Sometimes, time passes in a blur and he hardly feels in control as he goes about his day. Like there’s someone else controlling his actions and he’s just watching.

His dreams are only him and the Nemeton now and sometimes he catches sight of another. Someone covered in bandages. He should feel scared but he doesn’t – he doesn’t understand what’s happening to him but he wants too. He calls out to the person but nothing.

Then They start asking riddles.

_ “What has 13 hearts, but no other organs?” _

“A deck of playing cards,” he answered after a few moments to think about it. They seemed pleased by his answer.

There are times that he can’t tell if he’s awake or sleeping, everything seems to meld together. He takes to counting his fingers to tell if he’s awake.

They break into the Sheriff’s office because Kira has photos of her emanating a glowing aura. They do so successfully. Then Danny and Ethan throw a Halloween party at Derek’s loft. He dances with a girl he doesn’t know the name off, but he has fun. But when he’s taking a break he remembers the strange key he found on his key chain, it glows in the lighting and he realizes it from chemicals.

He rushes to school, where Barrow was hiding and realizes his handwriting matches the coded message that was left instructing Barrow to kill Kira.

He later finds out Ethan and Lydia are also attacked by the strange hooded figures too.

After a few more days with trouble sleeping, feeling like he’s gonna pass out, he visits Melissa at the hospital. She asks what he’d been experiencing before giving him a sedative to help him sleep.

When he wakes, he again feels the lack of control of his movements but in full control at the same time. The lingering feeling is whispering louder now and he lets it lead him into a room, then the strange hooded figures appear before him.

He feels his heart pound, in either fear or excitement, he can’t tell. Maybe both.

Then his movements are not his as he grabbed the wrist of one of them as it reaches up to his face. Then his other hand thrusts into its chest, ripping out something; his fingers uncurl to reveal a dying firefly, its behind flickering before he tiles his hand and lets it drop to the floor.

The other two flee.

Then Scott arrives and the hazy feeling disappears and they leave together, he doesn’t mention the little firefly – the lingering feeling whispering and cooing that the mutt didn’t need to know.

The next night, while he dreams, he’s atop of the Nemeton. His mind is hazy as a bandaged hand strokes his hair, whispering about everything it’s planning and how pretty he is and that They were gonna be playing a game and that he’s gonna be the star of it.

He curls up into their side. Stiles’ hasn’t felt this relaxed or  _ safe _ in a long time. He doesn’t know if he should feel like that but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s tried, he’s tired of stress from school, tired of everything supernatural going on, tired of suffering, tired of not understanding what’s happening to him, just…  _ tired _ .

Then he’s more conscious, and he jolts awake in confusion. He doesn’t know where he is, or how he got there but their still here, whispering and cooing what They want him to do.

He calls Scott, he doesn’t know where he is. Stiles asks Scott not to tell his dad. Stiles is cold. Very cold, his body is shivering and his teeth are chattering.

They ask him more riddles.

_ “What has one head, one foot, and four legs?” _

“A bed,” he answered.

_ “What kind of coat is always wet when you put it on?” _

“A coat of paint.”

_ “Where is the ocean the deepest?” _

“The bottom.”

_ “Everyone has it, but no one can lose it.” _

Stiles isn’t sure. They repeat and come closer, Stiles tells Them he isn’t sure. They tell him he’s not shivering anymore. Stiles knows why.

They ask the riddle again, Stiles can hardly keep his eyes open. They coo at him, brush his cheek.

Then there are different hands grabbing him, he screams. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, he fights against whoever it is. But opening his eyes, the familiar voice of Melissa fills his ears.

Glancing around, he’s in a forest – at Malia’s old coyote den.

How did he get here?

He just wants to go back to sleep. Be back with Them.

The doctors want to do a brain scan and Stiles knows what they’re looking for. Frontotemporal dementia, where areas of your brain shrink, the only kind that can happen in children. He knew all about it because it was the illness that took his mother.

The loud clanking of the machine sends Stiles into a panic, but then he’s facing Them again. They remove the bandage covering their face to reveal his own. They ask him the riddle again.

“ _ Everyone has it, but no one can lose it.” _

Stiles still doesn’t know and he cries, the stress of everything to much for him,  _ he was tired _ – he wanted to sleep. They comfort and coo at him.

Stiles knows that answer.

He sniffles, answering, “A shadow.”

He feels Them grin against his scalp.

He’s suddenly tired again, stumping into their chest as They continue to pet and whisper things to him about their game and how much of a good boy he was.

Stiles watches as They take control of his body and come face to face with the owner of the Oni. She threatens them both, They don’t like that.

“You threatening us?” They ask, tilting his head.

They leave and can finally get into the true game They have been planning for so long. They collect the final pieces and go about setting everything up. They chat and coo at him as he watches, intrigued by what They’re doing.

“It’ll be one of my best games yet. Only the best for you,” They hum.

Stiles curled into their side as the pair lay on top of the Nemeton. He watches as They create the bomb that would be sent to the Sheriff's station, his father's workstation. Stiles whimpers.

“Your father won’t be there. We wouldn’t hurt you like that,” They whisper.

Stiles glances up at Them with hooded eyes, They meet his eyes; their fingertips brushing against his cheek.

Stiles nods, snuggling back into their side. Foxes might be tricksters but he belonged to Them; They wouldn’t do that to something that belonged to Them.

Stiles’ mind was hazy but he remembers pieces of the day. Coach being shot, the fake bomb, the real bomb – the clinic and how it felt to twist the sword in Scott’s gut. How he was able to feel the true sensation of feeding on the chaos, pain and strife that the True Alpha has taken throughout the day.

Stiles liked the sensation better than the phantom version. It made Them happy that he did. Then Deaton appears and injects him with a poison to make the Fox ‘sleep’ - temporary kicking Them from his mind. They don’t like this, neither does Stiles.

The pack tells him their bad. That they have to stop Them. Stiles doesn’t understand, why are they trying to stop Them? They’ve done nothing wrong, They’re just playing. Deaton says when the poison wears off, Stiles must fight and stop Them from being able to return to him. Why does he have to fight Them if he wants Them there?

The pack didn’t understand, Stiles didn’t want Them gone. How couldn’t they see this? But then again Stiles hasn’t gotten the chance to tell them, too scared by what they’ll think. It makes him sad. They agree that Eichen House is the best place for him at the moment – the safest place.

And the person jumped. Stiles stared wide-eyed up at the hanging person. His eyes wandered to the bottom of the staircase, he spotted the familiar bandaged figure. They glanced up.

“ _ A gift _ ,” They coo. It’s quiet – muffled, but still there despite the poison in his body. Stiles stepped backwards, leaning on the wall; he smiles as the nurse’s attention is else were.

Stiles liked the gift. It was beautiful. He wonders what else They’ll do for him while here. It was a good place to stir chaos in, all those patients. He can’t wait to see.

That night he sleeps, eager for the poison to wear off. As he dreams, They’re there with him, They can only talk to him at the moment but They whisper about the basement and how They want him to find what’s hidden down there.

Stiles is naturally curious so he wants to look for what They want him to find.

The next day, he meets Malia again in the boys’ bathroom. Apparently, the girls’ only have cold water. Malia told him that she was having trouble getting warm, she tells him that she preferred her life as a coyote, that she wants to find a way to change back.

Stiles thinks he understands what she means by feeling cold, having Them no longer a heavy presence makes him want to panic, makes him long to have Them next to him for reinsurance but their still there. At the very back of his mind, their connection muted. Blocked in certain ways.

Deaton’s sister is the group therapist for the place, as the session goes on, Stiles catches glances of his Fox from the corner of his eye.

Morrell noticed the lines that covered his back and neck from the Wolf Lichen, telling Stiles not to sleep - that she would give him a lethal injection if his friends couldn’t find a way to rid of Them before they disappear. Stiles doesn’t bother telling her he doesn’t want to get rid of Them.

He realizes that the floor outside the building looks familiar - he’d been looking up at it in his dream the other night. Now just to get down there.

Malia and Oliver help him steal the keys. He tries to find the key to unlock it but the head doctor, Brunski, finds him and forces him to sleep by giving him sedative as a punishment. He remembers collapsing and feeling their anger.

Malia wakes him up and they manage to get into the basement another way. They look through the boxes of old files and procedures done in this place. Most of them no longer used or practiced because of there outdated ways.

Stiles notices the backwards five on the wall after a while and grabs a pipe, smashing it against the fake wall. It exposes the real decomposed body that They used in his mind. There’s an old photo of the man and another, a woman that looks almost identical to Kira.

Stiles’ roommate, Oliver, appears and tasers them. Stiles hears Them properly, They weren’t blocked anymore - the Wolf Lichen had finally worn off.

They whisper and hum and coo to him as They return, he willingly gives up control to Them. They nuzzle his jaw in return. He watches as They stand as Oliver finishes tying up Malia, who was on the verge of waking up.

Oliver coughs up a dead fly, the one They used to control him briefly. With a strike to the head, They knock him unconscious.

They don’t spare Malia a glance as they leave Eichen House, They and Stiles had things to do.

Stiles asks about the photo and They tell him how They came to possessing the bandaged body. A Kitsune, Kira’s mother to be exact, was part of a WW2 internment camp for Japanese-American and after a riot that result in the death of many Japanese people and the man she loved, called upon Them; offering her body to Them to get revenge. But the keyword was  _ offered _ . They instead chose the Kitsune’s dead lover because it was so much more interesting that way. They fed on the horror and anger she felt when she realized They’d tricked her and gone for her dead lover’s body rather than hers.

But then she’d come after Them, planning to kill Them. She’d gone against her promise and trapped Them in the form of a firefly and under the Nemeton for 68 years. Not only that but she was once again planning to try and kill Them. She’d broken a promise and They had every right to kill her,  _ not _ the other way around.

They had kept to their part of the offer. She wished for the death of all those involved and They killed them. It wasn’t their fault They just added a _ few _ extras to the pile. They were a Nogitsune after all.

It was going to be night soon and They already had a plan in mind. They caught the attention of their Stiles’ father by breaking in and playing about with Stiles’ chess set, adding little name tags before leaving. It wasn’t long before they found Them in Derek’s loft.

Stiles was amused when Derek rushed Them and They throw the werewolf into the wall.  _ Then Allison _ . Allison tried tasering Them but They caught the wire and tilts his head as the volts don’t affect Them.

_ “Should we kill her?” _ They ask, nose brushing along his jaw,  _ “She’s been a nuisance to you since she’s arrived. She stole Scott from you and he ditched you in favour of the girl.” _

A small sound of unsurety escaped his throat.

_ “She’s caused so much trouble - her entire family has. Her Grandfather who dared lay a hand on you,” _ They murmur, Stiles flinches at the reminder and They purred against his throat to soothe him,  _ “No one even knew you were missing. She might not have directly known, but she knew about Boyd and Erica. Who allows them self to be manipulated into hurting their friends? What sort of person does that, huh?” _

Stiles was far too gone to understand who the question was really aimed at. They smiled and continued to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck happily. He was theirs and They might not be able to kill the old man, but the female hunter was the next best thing.

They then taunt the male hunter, daring him to shoot Them - They know he won't, the father points his own gun at the male Argent, demanding he lower his gun.

“Shoot us,” They taunt, then turns around to Stiles’ father moments later with: “He’s going to shoot me, dad” Their voice was scared and wavering, They’d long since perfected their acting.

Then Allison,  _ Oh Allison _ , butted in causing them all to stop. They growled lowly, grip tightening on their boy as their feeding was interrupted. They were definitely going to kill her now. Stiles made no motion or sound to protest; They smile, nipping at Stiles’ jaw.

“-Though I’m glad you all have your guns out. Cause you’re not here to kill us,” the Oni all began to appear in front of the large loft window once night had truly hit, “You’re here to protect us.”

They back up to stand behind them all and watched as the group all engaged with the four remaining Oni. They vanish from the loft while the humans are distracted.

They stand from the shadows of the basement of Eichen House, waiting for the Promise Breaker. They watch Noshiko as she wanders into the basement and crouches before the remains of her former lover.

They make their presence known.

Promise Breaker stands and reveals a knife. Her final tail, They realize in a split second. They grinned into Stiles’ neck. Foolish Kitsune.

“If I’m such a monster, why did you call off the Oni? What happened to the woman that called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What... happened?” They drew closer and closer to the woman, taking delight in her uncomfortableness and nervousness.

“I don’t want that anymore.”

“We do,” They uttered back and with a calculated movement They latched onto her wrist and their other hand seized the dagger, “You bring this here and think you can hide it from us? Bad idea.”

They shoved the dagger into his stomach and tugged on it, slicing him open.

“What have you done!” Promise Breaker cried in horror.

They pulled the dagger out and stumbled backwards, falling on his knees. They glanced up at the Promise Breaker, “Chaos is coming again.”

They awaken as something is poured into his mouth, They grasp Aiden’s neck but whatever it was, took immediate action and his body becomes paralyzed. Kanima venom.

Aidan roars at them but They just grin and uttered about his brother. It sent him running while They laughed, “Ah... I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short temper, homicidal compulsions, t hey're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day.”

The True Alpha mutt’s mother asks the Druid if he has something for their mouth, the Druid pulls out duct tape in response. They scream at them once the Druid stuck it on his face, but They can’t stop the chuckle that escapes afterwards.

While the humans try and figure out what to do with Them, They take the chance to nip at Stiles’ neck. Their hands sliding up his shirt as he squirms against them, soft pants escaping his lips at the assault. They purr at the positive response from their Stiles.

_ “Good boy. Now here’s what you’ve gotta do for me...” _

They put on an act as Melissa cleans the wound on Stiles’ body, it was mostly healed by now. They cried, fooling the nurse into removing the duct tape. They mock her until her eyes water and she sticks the tape back on. They grin as Stiles snickers.

Peter, or Zombie Wolf as Stiles likes to call him, arrives. They find the man funny, he’d created such chaos during the time where he wasn’t all that sane, but now...

Within a few minutes, Peter suggests the Alpha mutt use his mind meld ability and draw Stiles out. They get Lydia to agree to go in with him.

It was almost boring at how well They’d played them. How easy it was to know that they’d resort to entering Stiles’ mind to hopefully remove Them.

But they’ll find that They're not too keen on letting what belongs to Them go, but They want their own body because as much as dwelling within their Stiles’ mind is a beautiful thing, it was never the same as physical contact. Even when They’d leave Stiles’ body, they’d still be connected together. So They didn’t have to worry about their Stiles panicking at the loss of connection to Them. They’d had too much of an influence at this point for their Stiles not to fear the lack of presences from Them, but They wouldn’t have it any other way.

Stiles plays his part perfectly, they both play a game of GO as if fighting for control. The mutt roars and Stiles ‘notices’ them.

Then back in the real world, They gag, ripping off the duct tape. They tug the bandage from their throat and continue to do so until it’s all gone. A hand reaches out from the pile and then the rest of the body. While they’re distracted by the real Stiles, They nab the Banshee and leave.

Stiles is helped from the bandages and into some of Scott’s clothes but despite all the layers, he can’t get warm – was this what Malia meant earlier? He curls up under Scott’s covers in hopes of finding some sort of warmth.

He watches as Melissa picks up all the bandages and jacket. Stiles wants to ask to keep that jacket but he can’t bring himself to speak, it doesn’t feel right anymore, doesn't feel right to speak to anyone but Them now.

During the day, they leave Stiles to sleep but he can only get into a light doze. He doesn’t feel right now, feels incomplete. It almost sends him into a serious panic attack but over their connection to Them, They calm him down.

They, to help relieve Stiles of his boredom, show him what They’re doing; tormenting Lydia, mocking her. Stiles smiles.

They ask what They should do to the Banshee. What was the worst thing to do to her? What do Banshees need the most?

_ Their voice _ , he murmured back, feeling giddy at the thought.  _ If the wailing woman can’t scream, all the voices would drive her insane eventually. It would be a twisted way to go. _

They smile; proud of Stiles’ thoughts.

_ “It certainly would,”  _ They agree, stalking the ginger down the dark and dank tunnel that was beneath the former Oak Creek internment camp.

_ “Who should we kill first then?” _ They ponder, “ _ The annoying Huntress? Perhaps a sword to the gut for her?” _

They snickers as Stiles eagerly agrees; she’s not worth much else.

The pack hunts down the location of Them and Lydia. Stiles and the mutt track down Lydia and she’s silently sobbing, a hand holding her bleeding throat.

Stiles feels giddy inside, in awe at being able to see the results of his idea. Stiles glances over his shoulder at Them as They stand in the shadows watching with an excited glint in their eyes.

Stiles sends Scott on, saying he’d stay with the injured Lydia. The Alpha goes ahead and Stiles holds Lydia while glancing at Them.

Stiles inspected the changes that were happening to Them the longer They had their own body. It was slowly shifting and morphing into the appearance of the body They were born with. Stiles had seen them within his dreams. They’d bore handsome features and Stiles couldn’t wait to experience them first hand.

They smile at him before vanishing; They had things to do, humans to kill.

It was only minutes later that he felt Lydia pulled back and she grabbed her throat, a look of agony forming as her lips part in a silent scream.

Her shoulders shake as she’s unable to shout Allison’s death. A sick sort of glee fills Stiles, he puts on a look of horror and pain yet he feels neither.

The pair swiftly make their way out of the tunnel to rejoin the group. They’re met with Scott holding a dead Allison in his arms.

Lydia continues to silently sob and the others are quick to approach at the state of Lydia. Stiles continues his act and sits on the steps, a look of exhaustion, fear and unsurety on his face.

Their forced to give statements and while waiting, Stiles listens as They tell him what they’re gonna do next now They had the Oni. What They _were_ currently doing was targeting the twins, Stiles watched as they try their best but ultimately are beaten and their heads removed from their bodies.

Stiles bites his lip to keep from smiling, it wasn’t the time or place after all.

They decide that They’re not going to kill all of them. No. They’ll leave a few survivors and indulge on the chaos, pain and strife They’d have caused. Then They’d leave with their Stiles and go onto cause further pain and terror in different places with Stiles as their new muse.

He was such a beautiful thing, so underrated. He was ignored, never showed the gratitude or praise he deserved. The pack hadn’t even realized that most of the time it was Stiles that figured out what was going on.

They wonder what their Stiles would look like painted in blood. What he’d look like laying under Them as They used the blood of their victim to paint pieces of art on his body.

He was  bright and cunning, the jokester and the occasional trickster , he was  morally ambiguous and would fight and harm those that hurt someone he considered close (even if they weren’t worthy of those sort of actions). But it made him  _ worthy _ in the eyes of a Nogitsune. Worthy of being a mate of a Nogitsune. And Their kind didn’t just settle for anyone, no; they only choose the best - their equal.

Their only inquiry had been how to get him, it just so happened that despite the loud, cheerful, sarcastic teen he portrays himself as, he was so lonely, so deprived of the love he deserved.

Seeing this, They made it their goal to make Stiles theirs’s and show him the love he so desperately craved and deserved, and They were  _ so _ close.

With the Huntress and former Alpha twins dead, Lydia mute and suffering, They ponder on who else They want to kill.

Derek? He’d broken Stiles’ heart at some point, even if their Stiles only briefly took a liking to the born -werewolf. The born-mutt didn’t deserve even an ounce of Stiles’ affection.

Not Scott. As much as They’d love to carve out the heart of a True Alpha, They were going to leave him to the aftermath of their fun.

Isaac? The puppy that had taken to following the True mutt around. It had annoyed Stiles to no end at the beginning.

Not Stiles’s father nor Melissa. They wouldn’t do that do Stiles, They didn’t want to see him upset at the loss of his father and despite how amusing it is to torment the nurse, she was also kind and like a second mother to Stiles. So she was spared from death.

The Druid is going, so is his sister. She threatened to kill their Stiles, so she  _ has _ to go and Deaton poisoned Stiles, therefore locking Them from Stiles, even if it was only for a short while.

Peter… maybe, maybe not. They’ll let Stiles decide.

Promise Breaker, her little kit and husband are going. The crimes of one member are the crime off the entire family in the eyes of Nogitsune… okay maybe not, but Promise Breaker has it coming. They’re going to make her watch as They first kill the husband, then the little kit that had only just come into her power and then kill the Celestial Kitsune – she was weak, she no longer had any tails, she was no more powerful than a kit under the age of hundred.

This was most definitely going to be fun.


End file.
